My frozen/paw patrol movie
(Ok so I just wanna tell you that this is gonna be like Clockwerksamurai12 frozen story but it will be slightly different now on to the story) Chase: Psst. Skye, Skye! Wake up,wake up, wake up, wake up. Skye: Huh? Chase what is it? Chase: I want to play! Skye: Its 4 in the morning. We'll play tomorrow. Go back to sleep,Chase. Chase:Hmmm...(gasps and opens Skye's eye) Do you wanna build a snowman? Chase and Skye run to the backyard of the lookout. Chase: Come on! Skye: Shh... (Both of them laughed) Chase: do the magic, Skye! (Skye uses her frost magic to make snow. Chase stares at it in awe.) Skye: ready? Chase: yep (Skye stomps and the grass turns into ice) (Skye and Chase build a snow pup) Skye:Hi I'm snow pup and I like warm hugs. Chase: I love you snow pup. Chase: haha catch me. Skye: alright (uses her front paws to make stepping stones of snow for Chase.) Gotcha! Skye: wait your going to fast Chase! Slow down! (Skye accidentally strikes Chase in the head) Skye: Oh no! Skye: Ryder! Pups help! Ryder: Skye what have you done?! Skye: i'm sorry!(sobbing) Marshall: he is ice cold! Ryder: I know where we need to go. CHAPTER 2 (Ryder, holding Chase and the other pups are in their vehicles going as fast as they can) Ryder: please help my friend. The good witch approaches Good witch: was the pup born with or cursed with the powers? Ryder: cursed. And their getting stronger. Good witch: you are lucky it wasn't his heart, it is nearly impossible to mend. I recommend we remove all magic including memories of magic too. Good witch: he will be ok. Skye: But he won't know I have powers. Zuma: it's for the best dude You must control your power or it will put you in grave danger. (A vision of an angry mob appears) Ryder: that will not happen we will make sure of it. Skye always shut every out after that moment... including Chase Chase: Skye? (Knocks) Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore Come out the door. Its like you've gone away,. We used to be best pup pals And now we're not I wish you would tell me why. Do you wanna build a snowman Doesn't have to be a snowman... Skye: go away,Chase. Ok bye. Do you wanna build a snowman? Or run and jump around in the park I think some company is overdue I've started talking to the things in the dark It gets a little lonely All these empty rooms Watching the hours tick by. Please Skye I know your in there Everyone's been asking where you've been They say have courage and I'm. Trying too I'm right here for you just let me in. We only have each other Just you and me What are we going to do(sighs) Do you wanna build a snowman (sniffs) A few days later Chase and Skye were getting ready for Skye's mayor for a day. On the way there Chase bumped into a girl pup named Mary who he thought was cute but didn't have time to chat. Skye: hi:(smiles secretly) Chase hi me or hi you? Skye: Just you Skye: do you smell that wonderful smell. (Both sniff the air) Both: mmm chocolate. Later after Chase had been dancing he approached Skye. I wish it could be like this all the time don't you Skye? Yes but it can't Chase was confused. Chase: why not? It just cant. Excuse me I'll be right back. Chase said he then turned around and bumped into Mary. Glad I caught you. Soon they were really having fun Chase: so wait you have 13 sisters. Mary: half of them treated me like dirt. Chase: thats terrible! Mary : it's what sisters do. Chase: and friends Skye and I were really close but then she just shut me out and I never knew why. Mary: I would never shut you out. Chase: can I just say something crazy? Mary: I love crazy! (Love is an open door) Chase: I think I'll go check on Skye Mary: OK, Hurry back! Chase goes and talks to Skye Chase: Umm Skye? Chase: I would like you to meet Mary. And ask Ryder if she can be the new member of the paw patrol Skye: Huh? I'm confused. Chase: well I have not exactly figured out her position yet. Skye: can I talk to you alone. Chase: No. Whatever you have to say to me you can say to Mary too. Skye: we can't have someone we.just met to the paw patrol. Chase we can if she's our new friend and my new love. Skye: and besides making new friends, what do you know about love? Chase: More than you all you know about is shutting people out. Skye: what? (Angry expression) excuse me. (Pushes Chase aside) Chase: Skye wait where are you going? Skye: home the party's over,. Chase: WHAT,NO! Skye tries to run away but Chase grabs her glove. Hey give me my glove back give it back. Chase: Skye Its not fair what did I ever do to you. Skye: Enough Chase Chase: NO TELL ME WHY? Skye: I SAID ENOUGH! (Uses her ice powers to create an ice wall) Everyone gasps in horror. Skye runs through a crowd gathered around her. Mayor Goodway:GET THAT MONSTER!!!!! Ryder: mayor good way I can explain. Chase: Skye